


Protection and Promises

by castaliareed



Series: Dark Sister, Dark Nights [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, House Stark, Lemon Cakes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Jon and Sansa deal with the aftermath of getting caught.





	Protection and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Jonsa Smut Week: Food/Toys or Forbidden
> 
> Well, everything had to come to a head eventually. Hope this answers some of the lingering questions.It was seriously tempting to just keep them in denial land forever. Perhaps one day I'll write a fic where they just go to Essos before the parent reveal and live in denial for so long they forget the truth...Though that's not this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive any bad grammar or typos, again I wrote this one pretty fast.   
> AND Thank you thank you for all the great comments! So happy you folks are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

**Jon**

Jon re-read the message from his good friend Samwell Tarly, who studied at the Citadel. Dragonstone was full of Dragonglass, his research told him. Jon remembered hearing the same thing from Stannis when the proclaimed Baratheon king was at the Wall. They would need all the dragonglass they could get if they planned to survive the Great War. Cursing to himself.  _Valyrian steel and dragonglass only things that kill White Walkers. One in very short supply and the other on Dragonstone._   He wanted to speak with Sansa about it. Since running from his chambers that morning, she was nowhere to be found. 

Hearing a coughing sound Jon looked up to see Brienne, Sansa's sworn sword standing in front of him in his solar. He raised his eyes keeping his head down to acknowledge her. He did not rise from his desk.

"Your grace, might I have a word," she said. 

Jon nodded, "Yes, Lady Brienne."

"I was concerned for my lady's safety this morning when she could not be found," Brienne began.

"She was perfectly fine," Jon said looking back down at his papers. 

She adjusted her sword belt and cleared her throat. "Your grace, I'm sworn to protect Lady Sansa," Brienne continued. 

"Yes, I thank you for that," he said continuing to focus on the parchments before him hoping Brienne would leave his presence. He did not want to talk about his beautiful half-sister with her, with anyone.   
"Even from you," Brienne stared at him directly.  
"You think I would hurt her?" Jon's head snapped up and his voice rose.   
"Not intentionally your grace," she said standing tall in front of him.

Jon stood clutching his sword hand walked around the table to face her. 

"What will happen when she marries and her husband finds she prefers your company to his. Or you take a lady wife but spend your nights with your sister," she said to him.   
Jon stepped towards the knight. He narrowed his eyes at her.    
  
"Your grace, truly I mean no offense. What is happening, whatever is happening. It will tear her apart," Brienne said the tension in her voice rising. "and you."

Their chests almost touching, "I will never, never harm Sansa."  
"No, no, you won't," Brienne said. "My mistake, your grace."

"Yes, your mistake," he said continuing to glare at her.

Brienne had more to say, "My only wish is to protect her."

"As is mine," he growled. 

"I know what she said to you before the battle. I know she said in King's Landing she thought she might kill herself.  You told me to always watch her."

"We're done here," Jon turned away from her staring into the hearth. 

"Your grace," Brienne called to him in one last attempt. "One thing you should know, Lord Baelish found her stockings in your solar. I believe he has suspicions." 

"Leave!" Jon growled. He stood staring into the flames for a long time.  _Or you take a lady wife but spend your nights with your sister. I'm watching over her._ He wanted to tell them all.  _She will walk alone in the dark, or suffer nightmares if no one is with her._ Jon stood and stared. Faces flashed by, his father's, a sister, a brother, Sansa as a girl. He tried to catch them. Another face with hair kissed by fire, like Sansa's only different, messy, lighter. 

Jon thought of the present. Sansa making him clothes, her kisses, her sighs, her fears. Waking in the Broken Tower, this morning being found by Davos, Brienne's words, and now Littlefinger with suspicions. The anger rose. Jon leaned against the mantle of the hearth. Resisting the urge to break another chair.  

"Jon," her soft voice called out. He did not know when she entered the solar but she was standing in the doorway none the less. He saw that her eyes were red and started to walk towards her. She held up her hand to stop him then turned and gently closed the door. 

Sansa exhaled before saying, "Lord Davos came to speak with me."  Jon closed his eyes, remembering the agony of the morning. 

"He's just concerned," Jon said. 

"He was very stern about locking doors and telling Brienne where I was going," she said looking away from him. 

Jon thought for a while before saying, "The games must stop Sansa. It's not proper."

"Not proper," she yelled. "You decide that now. You liked our games fine until Davos caught us."

"Sansa, we'll begin doing things we regret," he said.

"Things we regret," she spat out. "That's rich. Its too late for that your grace."

Jon was silent,  _Too late? Too late for what._ Jon tilted his head. She stared back her chest heaving. 

"The Tower," Sansa said. Jon shook his head. "Last night in your chambers,"

"You were upset. I was trying to comfort you," he told her. Had he not always comforted her when she had a nightmare or was worried. Of course, her shift and small clothes were lovely. He only wanted to help her feel better. 

"We play and you comfort me. Yes. And then and then," she said. Jon stopped for moment, the memory of their play hitting him.  _We were wolves._

"But when we were North of the Wall?" he asked with an inhale afraid of the answer. 

"I was never North of the Wall," she said anger rising again in her voice. "Never, that wasn't me."

He turned his back to her, "No no that was someone else." Jon leaned both hands on the table. 

"I'm not Arya, I'm not Alayne, I'm not this Ygritte person," she said softening and coming near him to rub his back. "Jon look at me. I'm Sansa. Sansa. Born here at Winterfell, when you were three years old. Don't you remember? Our father let you hold me."

The enormity of his actions hitting him.  Most memories faded and hazy. The feeling of her, of being between her legs, the taste of her cunt, those, those were clear as day. The look on Davos' face that morning and Brienne's word were clear as day, too. 

Sansa continued to rub his back, taking him in her arms. He looked at her, wanting to drown in her blue eyes. He turned to her, holding her back. Placing his bearded check against her soft one. 

"What we're doing. It's wrong. Forbidden by gods, old and new," he said.

"The gods, since when have the gods cared?" she said. "What does it matter what we do?"

"Forbidden by men," he said. "They'll turn on us."

"They don't have to know," she said. Jon sighed again.  _They already know or suspect._

Everything good he wanted, he wanted her in his arms.  _But that wasn't good. That was depraved. Forbidden._  Jon had promised to protect her. Because of this, because of him, she almost froze in the Tower, Davos had seen her naked and Littlefinger suspects...gods what would Littlefinger do to hurt her. What had Jon done to her? 

Jon pushed Sansa away. "This, this is forbidden by me. It stops," he said. "Now!" She stared at him her face blank, blinking. He thought she would cry but she didn't.  

"You're a coward, Jon Snow," she said walking out his solar letting the door slam behind her. Not even the Night King could've made Jon feel as defeated as he did in that moment. 

That evening in the Great Hall, he took his supper with a few of his men and Lord Davos who could not meet his eye. Jon stared at his food eating little. The men retired leaving Jon alone with Davos.

His advisor cleared his throat, "Your grace, this morning," he said. Jon looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"I've been an advisor not because I held my tongue. You both are no longer children, you are King in the North and Lady of Winterfell. There are those that wish to see you fail. Even in the North." Jon remained silent.

"If you were caught by others. By Lord Baelish," Davos said. "Your grace, I caution you to stop whatever it is happening between to you and the lady. You must protect each other."

"And I caution you," Jon said with a growl. 

"At the very least lock your door, your grace," Davos said rising and bowing to Jon. 

He remained in the hall deep in thought. He thought all the next day. Staring at the map, thinking about dragon glass, and dragons. Thinking about Sansa. Lord Davos thought the fire-breathing beasts might be useful against the wights and the White Walkers. It was late in the afternoon when he made his decision. One that would protect Sansa from him and he hoped the North from the undead. 

Fear was written on Sansa's face when he told the Lords he was leaving for Dragonstone to attempt to forge an alliance that would bring them dragonglass and dragon-fire. She had put on a brave face,  _gods she was brave, braver than him._  He thought she might come running to his solar begging him not to go. She did not. Sansa stayed in her chambers or in the Great Hall speaking with the Lords already taking on the role as regent. For two days as the men prepared for the journey, he did not see her alone. She did not come to him and when they were in the same room, her eyes hardly met his. His heart was breaking. 

Jon knew he must speak with her. Try to explain. This was the only way to protect them, to protect her from the Night King and from him. And yet the depraved bastard he was, he wanted to hold her one last time before he left, one last time before he could never hold her again. 

Lady Brienne was at her door, when Jon arrived with a lemon cake in hand. He informed her that he wished to speak with the Lady of Winterfell. Brienne nodded and let him enter. He also told her to keep anyone from lurking in the hall for as long as he was in the lady's rooms.

"And how long will that be?" Brienne asked.

"As long as she'll have me," he replied entering the room and locking the door behind him. 

Sansa was sitting in front of a mirror atop her chest of drawers brushing her hair by candlelight. She wore her black furlined robe and a dreamy look on her face. She stopped when she saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Jon," she said a faint smile on her lips. He saw that her eyes seemed red again. He couldn't bear the thought that he had made her cry. 

"I wanted to see you, before I left," he said. 

"You don't leave until tomorrow," she responded. 

"I know," he said. "I brought you a cake." He stood near her placing the cake on the chest then stepping back. 

"Thank you," she whispered. Jon glanced down at his feet and took a deep breath. 

"Sansa, I'm doing this for the North, for you," he said. "We need an alliance."

"And you don't want to stay here with me," she added her voice calm.

"Oh Sansa, would that I could," he said looking up her. She had put her brush down and was facing him.

"But you can't," she said. "I was so worried about you sending me away. I didn't think that you might."

"I don't want to," he confessed. 

"But you must," she said. Her eyes wide and she placed her hand on his arm. "Littlefinger will try to hurt you, hurt us. If you stay. I can see it in his eyes. We'll need this alliance whether it's the Night King, or Cersei or worse."

"And I don't want dragons coming and deciding to burn Winterfell," he added. 

"No we wouldn't want that," she said. Jon could see the pain on her face. The pain of her acceptance. They had no choice. They never did. He had never loved her more.  

"Jon, what I said, you're not a coward, not truly. You're quite brave, and gentle and strong," she said. He went to her then putting his arms around her. She stiffened for a moment before bury her face into his chest.  

"You do lose your temper sometimes," she added. He smiled. 

"Let me stay with you before I leave," he asked. 

She looked up at him a smirk despite the sadness, "I thought you forbade it?" she said. He leaned down and kissed her full pink lips. She kissed him back. 

Pulling his head away, he said, "Tonight nothing is forbidden." Her eyes darkened and he kissed her again. 

"One last time," she said to him. 

'Before I leave," he finished the sentence for her. She gave him a sad look.

"No, forever," she said. 

Sansa rose and took his hand leading him to her bed. She let her robe fall to the floor. Jon grabbed her neck and kissed her again. His tongue searching her lips forcing them to part so he could find hers. She helped him pull his tunic over his head and then the shirt underneath. She lifted her white shift over her head too. Jon felt his cock twitch when he saw she had no small clothes on.  _Gods she was beautiful._ She laid on the bed waiting for him to join her. 

For a moment, he lost all sense of himself, he felt his mind start to go. Sansa's face began to merge with another faded memory.  _No, no I'm here with her. Sansa, I'm with Sansa._ He took off his boots and his breeches and his small clothes and joined her in bed.  _His Sansa._  The woman he had fought a battle for, the woman he would ride to the ends of the earth to protect even when she told him he couldn't. 

Jon decided he would love her slowly that night. Savouring every inch of her body. Listening to every sigh. She had other ideas, taking his cock in her mouth first almost making him spill his seed before pushing him on his back all the better for her to climb on top of him. She moved up and down and back and forth on his manhood. His hands found her breasts, then her nub, then she found her pleasure and he found his.

Kissing him, she got out of bed to walk to her chest. Picking up the lemon cake he brought her she took a small bite. Bringing it back to the bed, she shared it with him. Putting small bites in his mouth then letting him lick her fingers once they finished the cake. His cock was stiff before her fingers were clean. This time he stopped her from taking it in her mouth. He sucked on her nipples instead and moved down to her womanhood. The taste of her mixed with the scent of lemon cake still on his tongue.  _Bloody fucking hell had anything ever tasted better._ He licked and sucked like he was eating ten lemon cakes. 

She reached her climax and almost drowned him in moisture. She giggled at the feel of his wet beard on her cheeks. She giggled, even more, when he whispered dirty things in her ear. But when his cock entered her, she did not giggle. He thrust into her as deep as he could. Trying to find some part of her he hadn't before. Wrapping her long legs around him, she bit down on his shoulder, dug her nails into his arms. They both found their climax sooner that time. Still, she would not let go when he finished. Jon did not want to let her go either. He laid on top of her, his face buried in her hair. Her fingers tracing lines on his back. 

Jon loved her another time that night, that time like wolves. She fell asleep after that. Her hunger for him sated. He watched her sleep. If this was to be their last time together he was determined not to forget. 

They woke before the sun had risen. Laying together in her bed, they spoke of his journey. The perils that lie ahead. She feared what Tyrion and the dragonqueen would want from them. He feared what Littlefinger would do. 

She promised Jon, that she would take care of Lord Baelish. He promised her he would take care of Dragonstone's current occupants.  _Secure an alliance_  he thought  _and then well what happened after would only matter if they survived._ Most of all he promised he would do everything he could to protect the North from the White Walkers and from Cersei _._  And most of all she promised to look after his kingdom. 

Sansa showered him with kisses as she always did when she was pleased with him. His hands found the space between her legs and her hands found his hard cock. This time she let him love her as slowly as he wanted. Kissing her all over before, he held her on her side entering from the back while he was on his side as well. He kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts. When his seed spilled, Jon thought it did not last nearly long enough.

Leaving Winterfell that morning was the hardest thing Jon ever had to do. Littlefinger found him in the crypts to profess his love for Sansa. Jon nearly choked the man to death in a fit of rage. Not able to kill him, he told Ghost to watch over Sansa.  _Protect her old friend._ The greedy beast seemed much too happy to be left to look over the Lady of Winterfell. As he rode out the castle gates he saw her watching him from the covered walkway. It was enough to almost make him turn around. Instead, he gave her a small wave. Intent on protecting the woman he loved, the only family left to him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry we've got one more day of Jonsa Smut Week left. This story ain't over yet. ;-)
> 
> P.S. I srsly hate having to send Jon to Dragonstone. Ugh...but yea..it has to happen I guess.


End file.
